Caras & Bocas
by Baby-Y
Summary: Isso é uma web novela - ou lesaweb, como eu costumo chamar. Leia e morra de rir com as monguices da Autora Esquizofrênica e com os Personagens Revoltados e Rebelados.
1. Capítulo 1

**Narradora:** Era uma vez, há muito tempo atrás...

_Flashback *on*_

**Dercy Gonçalves:** *chorando* Mamá, mamãe! ='(

_Flashback *off*_

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Er, não há tanto tempo assim. ¬¬

_

**Narradora:** Em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam sentados em suas habituais poltronas na Sala Comunal lotada de Griffindor.

**Harry:** *olhando a chuva lá fora com o olhar vidrado, a boca ligeiramente aberta, pensando em Cho Chang e suspirando* *amor*

**Ron:** *dormindo roncando, com a boca aberta e babando*

**Hermione:** *terminando uma carta de quatro metros de pergaminho para Viktor Krum* =D

**Harry:** Mione? *--*

**Hermione:** Ahn? '-'

**Harry:** Será que a Cho iria a Hogsmeade comigo se eu a convidasse? *--*

**Hermione:** Harry James Potter, você já me perguntou cinco vezes e eu já disse que sim! ¬¬

**Ron:** *da um pulo e acorda gritando* O quê? Onde? Como? Aranhas! Cadê? Cadê?! O_O

**Primeiranistas Figurantes:** HAUSHAUSHASAHSASASHAUHSASH! =P

**Ron:** =S

**Primeiranistas Figurantes:** HAUSHAUSHASAHSASASHAUHSASH! =P

**Ron:** ¬¬

**Primeiranistas Figurantes:** HAUSHAUSHASAHSASASHAUHSASH! =P

**Ron:** _

**Primeiranistas Figurantes:** *saem correndo. Um deles com a calça molhada*

**Hermione:** Ronald, não sei se você percebeu, mas todos estão te olhando. Você tá parecendo uma bicha louca descabelada tendo um ataque de pelanca. ¬¬

**Ron:** =O Hmmm, er, acho que vou dormir. *sai correndo escada acima, mais desesperado que os Primeiranistas Figurantes*

**Plateia:** O_O

**Harry:** *vê Ginny se agarrando (lê-se se engolindo 66') com Dino Thomas e sente o monstro que a J. Killer criou, mas que só aparece no Enigma do Príncipe, despertar* _

**Leitoras Enxeridas:** Mas se só aparece no Enigma do Príncipe, por que tá aqui? =S

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Alôôô, isso é uma fanfic! Eu faço o que eu quiser! =X

**Leitoras Enxeridas:** Ai, tá bom! Foi só uma pergunta, controle sua TPM! _

**Ginny:** *nota o olhar de Harry e desvia bem na hora em que Dino ia lhe dar um beijo, fazendo-o beijar Neville Longbotton*

**Dino:** *encabulado* Er, foi mal, Neville, eu não quis...

**Neville:** *todo animado* Ah, deixa isso pra lá! O que cê vai fazer no fim de semana? =D

**Dino:** O_O *Glup!*

**Ginny:** *deixa Dino e Neville mais à vontade e vai até Harry* Oi, Harry. *amor*

**Harry:** Oi, Gin. *se empina como um pavão* 8D

**Gata Vesga da Autora Esquizofrênica:** *miando como uma retardada do lado de fora*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** *com preguiça de abrir a porta/janela/buraco/ralo pra gata entrar*

**Hermione:** Ei! E eu? Não participo mais não? =(

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Por hoje ninguém mais participa. A Autora tem mais o que fazer. *Viva ao drive do Habib's!* E vocês deixam a Autora tão perturbada que ela já tá falando na 3ª pessoa. O_O

**Personagens Revoltados e Rebelados:** Mas isso não é justo! A gente tá com fome! =X

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Problema é de quem? *MUAHAHAHAHA!* Migrem para o livro da J. Killer que ela se lembra de fazer o Tio Dumby pôr vocês pra jantar. =D

**Dumbledore:** ¬¬


	2. Capítulo 2

**Narradora:** No dia seguinte... Bem, er, na verdade não foi bem no dia seguinte, porque a chefia não tava inspirada. Mas, enfim...

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** *se afogando na lasanha de micro-ondas, enrolada num cobertor, cantarolando (lê-se berrando) "7 things"* Bom dia, sol! Bom dia, dia! Bom dia...

**Críticos Mal Comi... er, Amados:** Queridinha, já são 17:13h! ¬¬

**Autora Esquizofrênica**: *não dando ouvidos aos Críticos Mal Amados* _You love me, you like her... _Cacetada! Nesse frio minha lasanha esfriou em trinta segundos! Não acredito que eu vou ter que pôr no micro-ondas de novo! _

**Amaury Junior:** Essa garota só come!

**Hebe Camargo:** Vai ficar gordinha, gracinha! =D

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** ¬¬ *mudando de música* *ouvindo "Girls just wanna have fun"*

_I come home  
In the morning light  
My mother says  
When you gonna live  
Your life right  
Oh mother dear  
We're not  
The fortunate ones  
And girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

**Padre Quevedo:** Diversão non ecziste!

**Aron:** Até você?! ¬¬

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Pois é... Padre Quevedo ficou pop! =D

_The phone rings  
In the middle of the night  
My father yells  
What you gonna do  
With your life  
Oh, daddy dear you know  
You're still number one  
In girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have_

**Pai da Autora Esquizofrênica:** Minha filha é uma pervertida! O_O

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Papai querido, você sempre será o número um! *--*

_Some boys  
Take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away  
From the rest of the world  
I want to be the one  
To walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have_

**Benhê:** =O Essa tem atitude...

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** *sorri e pisca* ;)

**Personagens Revoltados e Rebelados:** Ei! Isso aqui não é pra contar a vida da autora não! Isso aqui é sobre a gente!

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Calem a boca ou vou colocar vocês pendurados pelos tornozelos no lustre! _

**Filch:** Estou a sua disposição, madame. *tira o chapéu e faz uma reverência* ;)

**Comentarista Maldoso:** Tira o chapéu, faz uma reverência e se taca na parede, que eu chamo de Dobby!

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** HAUSHAUSHASAHSASASHAUHSASH! =D Muito bom, muito bom! Gostei. Considere-se contratado.

**Comentarista Maldoso:** \o/ *dancinha bizarra da vitória*

**Dobby:** Comentarista Maldoso não gosta de Dobby! Dobby mal! *mete a cabeça na privada*

**Harry:** Dobby! Junto!

**Comentarista Maldoso:** Acho que o Sirius foi ofendido aqui... =P

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Bom, isso eu não sei, porque até hoje não postaram na "Sirius, eu vi gnomos"... Eu sempre achei que gnomos e elfos eram a mesma porcaria, mas eu sei que vou chorar quando o Dobby morrer... =(

**Monstro:** Trouxas imundos... Espero que pelo menos tenham a decência de me decapitar! ¬¬

**Jason:** 8D É pra já! *liga a serra elétrica*

**Hermione:** Ei! E a nossa história?! _

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Bem... isso fica pra depois. Hoje o máximo que eu consigo extrair da minha massa cinzenta a mais do que isso, é suco de maçã. =D

**Benhê:** Você me dá medo... O_O

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Que nada, queridinho, eu não mordo... ;) Só se você pedir... (66'

**Hermione:** Você não ia embora?! ¬¬

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Eu sou vou quando eu quiser! _ O que é... agora. =D Fui!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Narradora:** Em sua casa na Rua dos Alfene... er, hmmm, script errado. *muda de folha* Ah, sim. *pigarreia* A Autora Esquizofrênica se encontra sob forte pressão de sua legião de leitores (lê-se Mash, porque a Tulip sumiu), para que escreva mais um capítulo desse maravilhoso sucesso de audiência. =D

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** *tentendo extrair alguma ideia do fundo do cérebro* Bem, acho que dessa vez o capítulo vai ser enfim voltado os personagens. *suspira*

**Personagens Revoltados e Rebelados:** Háhá! Até que enfim!

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** ¬¬

*Campo de quadribol de Hogwarts, partida de Gryffindor contra Slytherin*

**Chapéu da Luna:** *ruge*

**Geral:** O_O

**Luna:** *dançando funk* Ahã, vai Harry! Ahã, vai Harry! *cantando*

**Geral:** =O

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Espero que vocês tenham entendido que isso foi um funk. Enfim...

**Torcida de Slytherin:** *fazendo sons estranhos que torcidas fazem e que a Autora Esquizofrênica não sabe reproduzir*

**Leitoras Enxeridas:** =S

**Mash:** EU AMO A MILEY CYRUS!!!

**Geral:** O que foi isso?! O_O

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** EU AMO A MILEY CYRUS PORQUE EU SOU CHUCK NORRIS!!!

**Geral:** HAUSHAUSHASAHSASASHAUHSASH!

**Jason:** Chuck Norris é diva!

**Chuck Norris:** Yes, I am.

**Argentino Retardado:** La pergunta?

**Ginny:** Vai, Harry!

**Harry:** *cora*

**Zezé de Camargo:** _È o amor... _*cantando*

**Luciano: **_Que mexe com a minha cabeça e me deixa assim..._*cantando*

**Lino Jordin:** *narrando* Estamos aqui reunidos... Ei! Quem pois um discurso de casamento aqui?

**Narradora:** Enfim, Lino narra o jogo e como todo mundo sabe, Gryffindor ganha, porque Slytherin nunca ganha mesmo.

*Salão Comunal de Gryffindor*

**Geral:** *comemorando*

**Harry:** *agarra Ginny e tasca um beijão*

**Geral:** =O

**Ginny:** *se solta de Harry* HARRY, EU TE AMO!

**Harry:** GINNY, EU TE AMO!

**Geral:** O_O

**Harry e Ginny:** *se agarram de novo*

**Dino:** *sai de fininho com o rabo entre as pernas*

**Algum Ser Sarcástico e Retardado do Sétimo Ano:** Oxe! Que fogo! (66'

**Rony, Fred e George:** ¬¬

**Rony:** *pensando* Se ele pode, porque eu não? *agarra Hermione*

**Geral:** *aplaude e cada um começa a se agarrar com seu respectivo par*

*Salão Comunal de Griffindor: parecendo um put... er, ponto de trabalho noturno, se é que me entendem*

**Professora McGonagall:** *entra no Salão Comunal e quase morre do coração*

*Gryffindor: perdendo 200 pontos*

**Mash:** Eu odeio Harry e Ginny. ¬¬ Muito mais Draco e Ginny.

**Draco:** ¬¬ *dá um beijão em Pansy*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Ei! Depois de tudo isso também deu vontade!

**Garoto que a Autora Esquizofrênica é Afim e Autora Esquizofrênica:** *cenas censuradas*

**Narradora:** Fim do capítulo por motivos de força maior! *Agarra Blas Zabini*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Eu nem sei quem é Chucknorris e eu vou assistir o comercial da Sadia. Fui!

**Mash:** *dá um soco na Pansy e agarra o Draco*

**Draco e Mash:** *cenas censuradas, thuruthuruthuru*

**Loira Burra:** O quê?

**Copélia:** Prefiro não comentar...

**Seu Nadir:** É MARA!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Só um segundinho, vou beber água.

...

**Narradora:** Uma hora depois...

...

**Narradora:** Duas horas depois...

...

**Narradora:** Três horas depois... ¬¬

...

**Narradora:** Quatro horas depois... *dá a louca* Aaaaah! YANNA KOLONIARIS BARBOSA!!!

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Presente! o/ *emburra* Se me chamar pelo nome inteiro de novo vai ter! _

**Narradora:** =/ Onde você tava, chefia?

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Estava eu indo tomar água, mas aí encontrei o Benhê e... Prefiro não comentar...

**Pirralhinhos Trouxas da Primeira Série:** *puxando a barra da blusa da Autora Esquizofrênica* Nãna, você vai pôr a gente na história hoje? *--*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** *se derrete* Own, meus chuchuzebs, é claro!

**Gabrielzinho:** Nãna, a gente vai ouvir música hoje?

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Claro, chuchu.

**Gabrielzinho:** Qual?

**Vizinha da Autora Esquizofrênica:** CALIPSO!!! *dá gritinho, rebola e joga o cabelo*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Eca eca! Eu tenho classe.

*Liga o CD do McFly no último volume e põe na "Don't wake me up"*

_(Dreamer, dreamer, dreamer)  
Live your life as you please  
(So long, so long, so long)  
To all the critics and the enemies  
My sky has turned vanilla  
Like sugar sasparilla_

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Essa parte realmente me dá vontade de comer baunilha...

**Comentarista Maldoso:** Mas você não tava com o Benhê até agora? *fingi inocência*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** ¬¬

_Don't wake me up  
Baby I'm in love  
And I'm dreaming so much  
But I don't ever wanna stop  
Don't wake me up_

_(Give up, give up, give up)  
Time to wipe your soul clean  
(Someone to love, to love, to love)  
Hair like fire, sunset, tangerine  
The nights are getting colder  
Not getting any older  
The chip fell off my shoulder  
(I won't see a day to all be gray and overrated, baby)_

**Lavander:** Essa música é tão fofinha...

**Ron: ***pensando* Hermione... *amor*

**Hermione:** *pensando* Será que aquele... er, amasso, significou alguma coisa pro Ron? *--*

**Harry:** Gin... *amor*

**Ginny: **Harry... *amor*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Epa epa epa! Isso aqui é um trash, não uma novela mexicana!

**Narradora:** *amarrada* Eu não queria! Eu juro que eu não queria! Ela me obrigou! *aponta para a Autora Esquizofrênica*

**Geral:** O quê? *roendo as unhas*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** *risada maléfica* Seguinte, meu povinho, isso aqui tava muito parado. Tá na hora de animar um pouquinho.

**Harry:** *desconfiado* O que cê vai fazer?

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Tã-tã-rã-rãm...

**Narradora:** Ela vai chamar a turma do mal!

**Geral:** =O

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Cacetada, Narradora! Acabou com o efeito surpresa! ¬¬ *se recompõe e sorri maliciosamente* Mas, enfim, que entre o Núcleo Vilão!

*portas se abrem e a trilha sonora do Núcleo Vilão começa a tocar*

**Aviso:** Interrompemos a programação para avisar porque a letra da trilha sonora não foi colocada aqui. Ela é "Para-noir - Marylin Manson" e bem, isso aqui ainda é de classificação livre para todas as idades.

*Núcleo Vilão entra.* Formação: Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew e toda a corja de Comensais da Morte.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** *com o olho super inchado de picada de formiga* Isso vai ser interessante... *sorri diabolicamente*

**Geral:** O_O *medo*

**Voldemort:** *empurra um primeiranista figurante* Ai ai... Como é bom rever vocês. *sorriso que mais parece uma careta*

**Lobo Greyback:** Hmmm... Carne fresquinha. *mostra os dentes*

**Pirralinhos Trouxas:** *se encolhem*

**Harry:** O que você quer?

**Voldemort:** Calma... Só quero me divertir.

**Geral:** O_O *medo*

**Lobo Greyback:** *rosna*

**Geral:** O_O *medo*

**Fanqueiro Qualquer:** Esse cara é maneiro, ele faz geral tremer *cantando*

**Lupin:** Para trás! *aponta a varinha*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Isso Lupin! Me proteja! Me joga na parede, me chama de lagartixa...

**Lobo Greyback:** Não temos medo de você, lobinho do bem.

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** ...Me joga no Google, me chama de pesquisa...

**Geral:** O_O *medo*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** ...Me abre, me fecha, me chama de gaveta *cantando*

**Geral:** O_O *medo*

**Mc Ferrou:** Pô, geral.

**Mc Deumal:** Troca a fita aí.

**Voldemort:** Quietos!

*Silêncio*

**Voldemort:** Agora vocês não poderão me deter, porque tenho uma poderosa aliada!

**Geral:** =O Quem? Quem?! QUEM?!

**Voldemort:** E que entre... Dona Álvara!

**Dona Álvara:** *abre a porta na mesma hora*

**Lupin: **Ela?!

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Ai, Lupin, me espeta, me morde, me chama de almoço.

**Lobo Greyback:** *sorri maliciosamente* Hmmm, então, me passa o seu telefone, quem sabe...

**Voldemort:** Ei! Pode parando que a Autora Esquizofrênica é minha, só minha! MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Sirius:** Cala a boca vocês dois, ela é minha!

**Benhê:** Ei, ei, ei! Essa já tem dono!

Autora Esquizofrênica: Calma, meus chuchuzebs, tem pra todo mundo. (66'

**Multidão:** *avança*

**Peter Pettigrew:** É hoje que eu tiro o atraso...

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** PARA TUDO!

*Multidão com crise de abstinência congela*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Tem pra todo mundo...

*Multidão relaxa*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** ..menos...

*Multidão fica tensa*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** ...pro Rabicho.

**Petter Pettigrew:** Ah, desisto. Vou virar freira.

**Rodolphus Lestrange:** Freira? Isso não é pra mulheres?

**Bellatrix Lestrange:** Exatamente.

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Continua no próximo e último capítulo por falta de criatividade e dor-de-cabeça.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Aviso e dedicatória: **A Autora Esquizofrênica acabou de acordar, e para quem não sabe ela tem dois cistos na mão direita e um deles está latejando. Por isso, paciência com qualquer erro de ortografia.

A Autora Esquizofrênica pede desculpas à amiga, Ana Carolina dos Santos, de quem realmente roubou o "Aviso: Essa fanfic contém caras e bocas. \o/" e dedica essa fic: a ela; a melhor amiga, Ana Carolina Mello, que tem a paciência de ouvir os desabafos da Autora; a Louise Salves, autora da "Cruéis Intenções", que foi a primeira fic da comunidade que a Autora Esquizofrênica leu e pela qual tem tanto apresso quanto tem pela autora da mesma; a Thaiana, autora da "Learning to Fly", que sempre tratou nossa "querida" autora bem, antes mesmo de conhecê-la direito. Enfim... é isso.

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** *envergonhada* COF, COF! Oi, pessoas queridas do meu coração! =D

**Geral:** ¬¬

**Narradora:** Oh, ela voltou! É a volta dos que não foram!

**Petter Pettigrew: ***se esconde* É o Apocalipse, Merlin!

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** ¬¬ Er, hm, eu sei que demorei muito tempo pra postar, *sorriso amarelo*, mas é que a criatividade fugiu de mim e...

**Personagens Revoltados e Rebelados:** Cala a boca e começa logo o capítulo!

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Ah, é assim, é? _ Pois bem, hoje vocês não participam da história.

**Personagens Revoltados e Rebelados:** Como assim? O_O Quem vai participar, então?

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Tã-tã-rãn-rãn...

**Narradora:** Os leitores!

**Leitores:** *pulam de alegria*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Pô, Narradora, assim não dá! De novo você estragou o efeito surpresa!

**Narradora:** *sorriso amarelo*

*portas se abrem com um estrondo*

**Carol:** Vocêêê! Você, sua vadia! *aponta para a Autora Esquizofrênica* Você roubou o meu "Aviso: Essa fanfic contém caras e bocas. \o/"! *surta*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Carolzita, meu amor, roubar é um termo muito hostil. Eu só emprestei...

**Carol:** *olhos esbugalhados e expressão assassina*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** *engole em seco*

**Ana:** Ei, e eu? *revoltada* Você vai colocar todos os seus leitores na fanfic, e não põe sua MELHOR AMIGA?!

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Pronto, você já tá nela, chuchu da minha salada.

**Ana:** ¬¬

**Carol:** Eu ainda não terminei com você... *avança para a Autora como uma maníaca psicopata*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** MAAAAASH!

**Mash:** Eu! Pois, não?

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Defenda-me! Afinal você me deve muito. Eu te dei o direito de agarrar o Draco!

**Draco:** E como agarrou... (66'

**João Victor:** E eu, como fico?

Autora Esquizofrênica: Pode ficar com a Pansy.

**João Victor:** *olha para Pansy e pisca* ;)

**Pansy:** *sorri vadiamente (?)*

**João e Pansy:** *thuruthuruthuru*

**Jéssica:** Ei, Nãna! Você me deve um favor...

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** O quê...? Ah, é! Dyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

**Voldemort:** Não grita, mulher! Eu tô do teu lado.

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** *ignora* Me faz um favorzinho?

**Voldemort:** Depende... *com medo*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Faz uma visitinha ao irmão da Jéssica? Leva o Greyback junto, se possível. Ah, e também manda um beijo pra ela.

**Voldemort e Greyback:** É pra já! *antes de sair de cena, Voldemort se vira* Beijo, Jéssica!

**Jéssica:** Aaaaah! Ele mandou um beijo pra mim!

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** *vê a Thaiana e surta* Aaaaah! A Thai tá no meu trash! A Thai tá no meu trash!

**Thaiana:** =D *vê Snape e quase desmaia* Oi, Sev... *babando*

**Narradora:** E depois de algum tempo...

**Snape e Thaiana:** thuruthuruthuru*

**Dhulli e Zero:** *revoltadas*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** O que foi, agora? ¬¬

**Dhulli e Zero:** *falando ao mesmo tempo* Você ia fazer uma fic comigo e desistiu!

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** *desconcertada* A gente, eu não desisti. É a crise...

**Dhulli e Zero:** ¬¬

**Biah:** Ufa!

**Geral:** O quê?

**Biah:** Nada, não. É que eu finalmente alcancei vocês.

**Geral:** ¬¬

**Cat:** Lupin... *babando tanto quanto a Thaiana pelo Snape*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** *se joga na frente de Lupin* Wow! Tira o olho que esse já é meu!

**Lívia:** *quietinha no canto dela*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** *vira para Lívia* E você, vê se toma vergonha na cara e posta na "Sirius, eu vi gnomos"!

**Lívia:** *se encolhe*

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** *olha para a Srta. Mih e para a Bella e abre um sorrisão* Oi, pessoas! Sejam bem-vindas!

**Comentarista Maldoso:** Por que ela só dá boas-vindas no último capítulo?

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** ¬¬ *muda a expressão e sorri* Geeente linda da minha vidinha louca, a fic acabou.

**Geral:** Como assim?!

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** É, acabou. Essa é a hora dos agradecimentos clichês.

**Narradora:** *pega o script* Agradecemos a todas as pessoas que leram, que comentaram, que uparam e que principalmente tiveram a paciência de esperar a boa vontade da Autora de postar.

**Autora Esquizofrênica:** Eu amo taaanto vocês! *cai no choro*

**Personagens, Leitores, Autora, Narradora e Núcleo Vilão:** *abraço coletivo*

*cortinas se fecham*


End file.
